Surprise
by Valkyriee
Summary: It's Yusei and Aki's anniversary and Aki has a special surprise planned for Yusei. Read to find out what it is. Rating could change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Shout out to Jade546 for requesting another Yusei x Aki fic. I know I'm like really late posting this and for that, I'm so sorry. I've been struggling with some personal matters lately. This might only be a oneshot. Not sure. Tell me what you all think, please.**

"Aki?" Carly called from her friend's bed where she was sitting, "Are you gonna show me the next outfit or not?"

"Not. The other girl replied as she opened the bathroom door and tossed yet another outfit aside.

"What's with you? I've never seen you so nervous about a date. Yusei will like anything you wear." Carly noted and offered her friend an encouraging smile.

The rosy haired duelist sighed. "I know that. But it's our one year anniversary. I wanna look especially good tonight."

"But didn't you two get together on your birthday? That was yesterday." The journalist pushed her glasses up her nose as she spoke.

"Yeah, but we decided making the anniversary the day after would be less hectic than having it and my birthday on the same day."

"I see. So," Carly grinned, "dish. What'd you get him?"

Aki fidgeted nervously before responding. "I got him some concert tickets to this band he likes."

"Nice. I wonder what he got you." The journalist mused.

"I guess I'll find out. Anyway, what do you think, the red lace dress or the black silk one?" The other girl held them up side by side.

Carly eyes them for a long moment. "Honestly, I think the red one really suits you. More importantly, where are you two going tonight?"

"Actually …..," Aki hesitated before replying, "I was planning on us having dinner at my house. I sort of got a second gift. The thing is, I'm not sure if I should give that one to him."

The journalist tilted her head in confusion, "Why not?"

"Well, the second gift is a little ….. personal." Aki pulled a couple of scented bath candles out of a bag.

"Oh." Carly grinned slyly. "So you're planning an erotic bath? Are you gonna wash his back?"

Her friend stammered as her face turned a bright red. "I, I don't know! I'm not even sure I'm gonna give him this part."

"I think you should. Jack really enjoys it when he and I take baths together."

"So you've done an erotic bath with Jack?"

"Of course." The other girl chuckled. "In fact I think I know something that will add to the surprise."

 **~~~~~~That Night~~~~~~**

Aki paced nervously in her kitchen and checked the meal she was preparing again. _Well, the garlic bread's done. A little longer on the spaghetti._ The young woman's mind wandered back to the bag sitting in her bathroom. _I really don't think I can do that._

As the girl kept considering and reconsidering Carly's suggestion, the doorbell sounded to announce her boyfriend's arrival. Aki quickly lit the two candles on the table before rushing to open the door. Greeting her on the other side, was Yusei and a huge Bouquet of bright red roses.

Taking the flowers, Aki smiled, "Thank you."

"Yusei smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You're welcome. Am I early?"

"No. Dinner should be just about ready. Come on in."

The young man followed her inside and on into her kitchen. "You look beautiful tonight.

Aki didn't respond so Yusei drew closer and touched her arm gently. "Aki, sweet, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, y …. yeah. Thanks, love." Aki decided to try to change the direction of the conversation and took out an envelope. "Happy Anniversary, Yusei."

The young man smiled and handed her a carefully wrapped box. "Happy anniversary.

Opening the box, Aki was stunned to find a collection of bath bombs. The girl was shaken out of her thoughts as her boyfriend hugged her. "Thanks, Aki. I can't wait to go to this."

She smiled and felt herself relax a little. "I had a feeling you'd like that."

The couple sat down to eat and fell into an easy conversation. As the dinner ended, Yusei finished his last sip of red wine and stood to gather the dishes. Pouring herself a little more wine, Aki followed to help with the dishes.

"Let me help."

The young man shook his head. "You did all the cooking. This is the least I can do."

As she was shooed out of the kitchen, Aki made a decision and headed into the bathroom to get everything ready. The rose haired duelist drew a bath and tossed in a cherry blossom scented bath bomb then lit the candles. After changing into her black, silk bathrobe, she walked back into the kitchen.

"Yusei?" Aki touched his arm.

Turning, the azure eyed youth quirked an eyebrow at her. "Yes?"

"I, I have one more present for you." Her boyfriend's eyes widened as Aki took his arm and led him into the bathroom.

"Ummm, Aki, are you sure about this?"

The young woman nodded. "Unless you don't want to?"

"No, nothing like that."Yusei replied hurriedly.

A blush crept across the young man's face as his girlfriend started to undress him. Yusei climbed into the steaming bath after he was undressed and looked up. His breath caught in his throat as Aki disrobed and climbed into the bath with him.

The girl looked down. "It's really awkward if you stare like that, Yusei."

"S, sorry."

Aki swallowed and spoke before she changed her mind. "Turn around for me? I want to wash your back for you."

Yusei obeyed his girlfriend without a second thought. "A, Aki ….?!" He stiffened as it dawned on him that the young woman behind him wasn't washing him with a cloth, but instead with her breasts.

"Wh, what? You don't like this?"

"I didn't say that." He glanced back at her. "It was just a surprise is all …."

 _Carly said to move my boobs in circles …._ Aki continued moving her breasts in medium sized circles, "I …. I feel kind of … hot right now."

It was Aki's turn to be surprised when Yusei suddenly turned in the bath and kissed her passionately.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

To all my reader's I need to start this off by saying I'm sorry. I'm aware of the unreasonably long hiatus I've been on. I was upset in November due to a family member's passing a couple year's ago around that time and had begun to get better in December. But, at the beginning of January, events caused me to become severely depressed. I'm struggling with myself to try and get past it right now. The reason I don't write is because I don't want my troubled mood effecting the story. You, my readers, deserve the best stories I can possibly give you, and right now I can't give my best. I really am sorry for being so selfish and I hope you all can forgive me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **Hi all. I'd like to say how deeply sorry I am for the wait on this. It took mee a while to work through my emotions and my mental state. I hope that this chapter is at least good enough to make up for making all of you wait so long. Enjoy.**

Aki blushes even brighter and kisses back passionately, moaning and wrapping her arms around him in the tub. Closing his eyes, Yusei deepens the kiss, pulling her closer. "Mmmm." Aki sinks a hand into Yusei's dark hair as she slips her tongue into his mouth.

The young man groans before he sucks on her tongue playfully. The girl swirls her tongue in his mouth as chills erupt all over her body. Yusei starts to tease Aki's tongue a little before he breaks the kiss, panting breathlessly. "This …. isn't the place for this."

"Hmm?" The young woman responds, still slightly dazed.

"Aki, this isn't the place for this." He repeats gently, brushing a soft kiss over her lips and standing to grab a towel for her.

"O, oh …." She stammers and lets the water out of the tub before smiling her gratitude and taking the towel Yusei offered her. "Thanks."

He nods grabs his own towel to dry off before heading into her bedroom with Aki close behind him. Yusei walks to her bed and sits, fidgeting nervously. Aki stops in the doorway and quirks a brow at him. "You look so nervous, Mister Turbo Duel Champ."

The young man looks over at her and grins, "You're one to talk, Miss Scarlet Duelist. I can see you shaking."

Her face turning ten shades of red, Aki quickly looks down. "A, am not!"

Chuckling, Yusei walks over to her and shuts the door behind her before kissing her again. The young woman lets out a soft sigh as her eyes flutter closed and the towel drops to the floor. He allows his towel to fall next to hers before scooping the young woman up into his arms to carry her to the bed. Aki's heart skips a beat as her mind drifts back to a rainy birthday Yusei had carried her like this on.

Yusei carefully lays the girl on her queen sized bed before their lips meet again. Aki lets out a low, pleasure filled groan as she returns the heated kiss. Rolling his tongue, the he holds himself up on his elbows, pressing one knee up against her core. Aki lets out a loud groan as she trails her nails over Yusei's back.

The young man's hands find their way to the lush bounty of her breasts. She leans up, into him as her body sizzles. "Aki, your body is burning." Yusei murmurs in a low voice against her lips.

"Mmmm, th, that's because of y, you." She replies breathlessly.

After a moment's silence, Yusei confesses, "I've never done this before …." He runs his hands down her sides to squeeze her ass gently.

Aki gives him a shaky smile "Me, either."

"So this is new to both of us."

She chuckles softly and nods. "Looks that way."

Yusei returns to playing with her breasts, all the while nervous that he may do something wrong. The young woman bites her lip and reaches down to stroke his dick slowly. Yusei slides one hand from a breast down to her vagina to caress her there.

"O, ooooh …." Aki squirms a bit as she continues stroking him.

The young man starts growing in her hand as she strokes a little faster. "Mmmm …." He moans low in his throat.

The rose haired girl pants a little. "I, it's so hard …."

Yusei slowly pushes his fingers against her clit, rubbing it fast. "You're so wet, Aki."

She moans louder and shivers in his arms. "A, aaahhh!"

His fingers move faster as he lowers himself down on her a little. Aki looks up at him, still stroking his hard cock and arching her back.

"A … are you sure you're ready for this …?" His deep, blue eyes search her amber ones while he continues to intimately caress her.

Aki looks up at him for a moment before nodding and kissing him deeply. "I am, Yusei."

Yusei kisses her before rubbing his cock on her vagina to find her hole. Aki moans low in her throat as her body tenses for a brief moment. As his hard length slowly enters her, Yusei pauses for a few minutes. "Mmmm Aki …."

The young woman grips his arm tightly as her body adjusts to the size of him. "A, ahhh …. so f, full …."

Yusei starts to move slowly inside Aki to avoid hurting her. She groans a little and gives him a knowing smiles, "I'm okay Yu, Yusei."

"A … are you sure, love?" He continues the easy pace as he stares down at her.

Aki kisses him gratefully and nods, wrapping her legs around him. Yusei returns the kiss and thrusts a bit faster. Aki moans loudly as her hips start to move with him.

"Mmmm, Aki …. you're so … tight around me." He rolls his hips faster, leaning forward to suck on her breasts.

The young woman groans her pleasure, arching her back. "Oooooh, yes, d … don't stop."

He rolls his tongue around the taut nipples and sucks on her breasts more as his thrusts grow faster and harder in her. Aki's moans get louder and louder as her body burns in response to her raven haired lover.

Yusei's thrusts continue, hard and fast. "A ...Aki … it's about to come out …."

The girl whimpers loudly. "F, fill me up, Y, Yusei." She matches him stroke for stroke.

The young man keeps thrusting inside her as fast and hard as he can while holding himself back from cumming. In the next moment, Aki screams his name as her body spasms in release. Yusei finally lets himself join her and cums inside her, filling her to the brim.

The young woman clings to him, panting breathlessly. "Mmmmm, I … it's so warm …."

Slowly, Yusei pulls out and lays next to her, panting just as hard. Aki snuggles into him. "I don't think I can move." She chuckles.

"Happy Anniversary, my love." Yusei kisses Aki before the couple drifts off in each others arms.

 **Special thanks to my friend, Ryan and my boyfriend, Matt for their contributions to this. I couldn't have got this chapter down without you two.**


End file.
